The present invention facilitates the combination of two different but complimentary activities that are best enjoyed outdoorsxe2x80x94golfing and cigar smoking.
The number of public places where one can smoke without risking either violating some law or offending someone is being reduced at a rate some might consider alarming. In fact, in major cities across the country, it is not unusual to see masses of people huddled in or near building doorways in order to smoke their selected tobacco products.
The problem with finding an acceptable place to enjoy a smoke is even more acute for persons who are partial to the stronger and more aromatic cigar and pipe tobaccos. As a consequence, many are finding the golf course to be nearly the ideal place to partake of their favored tobacco products, particularly cigars. The beautiful surroundings, open air, and leisurely pace of the golf game provide a perfect compliment to the peaceful enjoyment of a cigar. However, golf is a game best played with a firm, two-handed grip on the club, thus requiring smokers to find a place of repose for their cigars when engaged in shot making.
Many cigar-smoking golfers will stash their stogies at the first place they think ofxe2x80x94usually on the ground near the golf cart or near where the shot is being made. In the excitement of following his shot, the golfer may walk or drive away from his cigar, only to realize maybe several holes later that the treasured Havana has been left behind. Needless to say, that with the high price of fine cigars today, this can be an expensive lesson as well as an annoyance.
Even if the golfer remembers to retrieve his cigar before traveling on to his next shot, the ground is far from the ideal place to set one""s cigar. While on the ground, the cigar may become contaminated by any herbicides or pesticides that have been applied to the turf. Further, if the turf is wet from rain, heavy dew, or watering, the cigar can become wet which makes it more difficult to keep the cigar lit and burning evenly. Further, the integrity of the outer wrapper leave of the cigar may well be compromised if it becomes excessively moist.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for holding a cigar or the like while making a golf shot.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cigar holder that keeps the cigar off the ground and prevents the golfer from leaving his cigar behind as he advances to follow his shot.
It is a further object to provide a cigar holder that removably secures the cigar to a structural member of a golf cart.
These objects, as well as others which will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, are accomplished by a system for removably securing a cigar to a structural member of a golf cart that includes a first strap that carries a first metallic member and includes a fastener for cinching down the first strap so as to releasably secure it to the golf cart. A second strap is provided that has a second metallic member secured thereto and includes a fastener for cinching down the second strap to releasably secure it to the cigar. The fasteners for the first and second straps may be Velcro, a releasable adhesive, a buckle, or the like.
At least one of the first or second metallic members is magnetized and the other is of a metal that is magnetizable, so that when the first strap is secured to the golf cart and the second strap is secured to the cigar, the cigar can be firmly, but removably, secured to the golf cart due to the attraction between the first and second metallic members.
The first and second straps may also include support members for carrying the respective metallic members, and the first support member may include a projection shape to receive the second support member. Preferably, the projection of the first support member and the second support member have complimentary shapes so as to provide a physical interlock between the first support member and the second support member in addition to the magnetic attraction between the first and second metallic members.